


two little Bens

by filmingloves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Office, BAMF Leia Organa, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Conspiracy, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Ben Solo, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Secret Relationship, Soft Ben Solo, Sorry Not Sorry, Strong Rey (Star Wars), Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Sweet Ben Solo, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmingloves/pseuds/filmingloves
Summary: The thing about Ben Solo and his Omega is that they are both not... well, not quite what you’d expect.Solo is hulking and huge, dark in more than just an aesthetic sense, which inevitably leads to everyone at Snoke’s legal firm being in perpetual fear of being summoned to the CEO’s(what else would he be?) office.Which actually isn’t far off from most Alphas, but that’s not what’s odd about him.What’s odd about him is his Omega— Rey.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Jannah, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	two little Bens

The thing about Ben Solo and his Omega is that they are both not... well, not quite what you’d expect.

Solo is hulking and huge, dark in more than just an aesthetic sense, which inevitably leads to everyone at Snoke’s legal firm being in perpetual fear of being summoned to the CEO’s(what else would he be?) office.

Which actually isn’t far off from most Alphas, but that’s not what’s odd about him.

What’s odd about him is his Omega— Rey.

Rey is a tiny, bubbly, and all together insignificant HR rep at the firm, which in and of itself isn’t very interesting. What’s probably most interesting about her is how Solo’s entire personality makes a complete transformation after she joins the firm.

It all starts when Hux leaves three whole sugar cubes in his coffee and Solo doesn’t bat an eye, chugging the entire thing in one go, and then, quite cheerfully— well, Hux assumes that his pained grimace is an attempt at cheeriness— quite cheerfully compliments Hux on the week’s reports.

This is the first sign that something is very, very wrong.

He tells the others. They are not surprisingly instantly on edge. The last time the firm’s CEO was remotely cheerful was when he started at the firm, and that was a year ago.

And the last time he complimented someone...

Well, no one can remember.

.

Throughout the day, the incidents continue.

Jannah forgets to highlight all the September dates in a recent case, and when she hands in the file to Solo, he does a quick once-over and then grins, and asks her if she’s asked Kaydel out yet.

They’ve been in a relationship since March, but it is jaw-dropping that their boss even knows Kaydel’s name, let alone the fact that she and Jannah have been flirting for months before they started officially dating.

The office atmosphere is just beginning to get a little uneasy at this point.

At lunch, there’s a delivery from Uncle Chewie’s Pizza— ten boxes of hawaiian that, as it turns out, Solo has ordered for everyone.

It’s the amazing, gooey, cheese-melting-on-your-tongue kind of pizza, and he even orders more for the people who want seconds, which is everyone. Well, almost everyone.

Finn refuses to eat a bite, even when Poe offers him some, still full of deathly suspicion that the cheese is poisoned.

The final straw comes in the afternoon, when Solo makes an office-wide announcement that everyone is free to go home early. Six hours early, because it is currently 1:32. 

Of course no one does— pizza, highlighting files wrong, and sugar cubes in the boss’ morning coffee are one thing, while skipping out on work without an excused absence is a risk no one is willing to take. 

Even if it’s what Solo himself has told them to do.

The entirety of Snoke’s law firm gathers, employee hierarchy forgotten as everyone starts to discuss what their next step should be. The decided move is to spy on their boss.

There is an uncomfortable silence that lasts for a few seconds when Hux asks for volunteers.

And then Rose, the bravest of them all, breaks it by deciding one and for all to find out what the fuck is going on and in doing so, put everyone else’s minds at ease.

.

So right before closing time, she gives a tremulous thumbs up to Hux and Jannah and the rest; then, swallowing hard, slowly enters the elevator and presses the button that goes up to Solo’s office on the highest floor.

Rose can hear some faint voices from inside his office, and, regretting the whole thing already, she peers inside.

And then almost dies of shock.

It’s Solo. 

It’s Solo... and a tiny brunette on his lap.

This— this is _big._ Rose forces herself to calm down and keep watching.

“Darling,” Solo says hoarsely, burying his face into the girl’s neck and tightening his huge arms around her.

The girl smiles adoringly. “I know, baby. It’s been so long, but I finally found you again.”

Rose feels like passing out on the spot. 

A few months in to her hiring at the firm, and like most employees, she had come to the realization that her boss was severely asexual. He shies away from most people, seems almost disgusted by the Omegas in the office, and he always looks uncomfortable when his employees talk about their sexual endeavors.

In present time, though, Solo shifts her in his arms, says something else Rose cannot hear and then the girl’s grin fades to a chiding look.

“Don’t sulk, Benny. You know no one else has touched me. They wouldn’t dare to, not with your scent all over me.”

He kisses her nose. “Good. If they did, I would rip them to fucking shreds.”

If it wasn’t the way his hands possessively settle on her waist that tip Rose off, or the way the girl— who, wait a second, is starting to look familiar— is smoothing his hair with one hand, massaging his cheek in the other, Rose can definitely tell they are a mated couple from their combined scent of oneness, and she continues to gape at the scene unfolding in awe.

“Have you been faithful, Alpha?” They both smile at that, as if even the thought of him being any way otherwise is hilarious. 

Then the girl— _Rey! Rose remembers: Rey was the new HR rep whom she trained a week ago—_ then _Rey_ bites her lip, hard, her brows furrowing as her smile trembles and her expression darkens— and it is almost comical how Solo almost trips over himself trying to get his palms from her waist to the apples of her cheeks.

“Darling? I—why—?”

“I still haven’t forgiven you, you know,” She cries. “You left Leia, Han, _Chewie_ — _all of us_ because of that stunt Luke pulled. Which he is sorry for, by the way. And I wouldn’t even care about that but you left me, Ben. You said you’d never leave me. You said I’d always have you, Ben, _you—_ ”

“Fuck, baby. I’m no good for you.” A muscle ticks in his jaw. “I’m too old for you, I told you that even before I left—”

“Ben Solo, _if you continue that sentence_ — I— well, how would you feel if I—?” 

She’s all red now, breathing heavily as she tries to scramble off of his lap, but he proves too strong for her. 

Rose knows that look— that rage. Her boss might be the most intimidating person she’s ever met, but Rose still feels a little scared for him at this moment.

“How did you think I suffered through my heats, Ben? _How?_ Well, here’s the answer: I didn’t. Why? Because you _weren’t there._ And now— now I’m starting to wonder if I should’ve just asked someone to help me through one of them, because you obviously couldn’t’ve care enough to—“

“I died _every month away from you_ , Rey, so don’t start—“

“I will start! Because you never give me a straight answer.” She bites her lip, considering, as she shifts in his lap. “How—How would you feel if I went to Chalmun's cantina, right now, wearing this?”

Her clothing does seem to be a bit scarce, Rose observes, cringing as she realizes just how intimate the scene she’s walked in on is.

Solo, in response, just says nothing, except for a telltale tightening of his huge fists, which just seems to fuel Rey’s ire.

“How would you feel if some of those guys tried to hit on me, Ben?” She demands, starting to cry a little.

He remains silent, but his eyes darken dangerously. It’s the same look he usually gets when Hux inevitably messes up a weekly report. If Rose was Rey, she would steer very carefully from this point.

“How would you feel if I _let_ them?”

Evidently Rey is not Rose.

Solo cracks, dropping his hands back to her waist, lightly digging his thumbs into her sides so she gasps. His words come out in a low, threatening rush.

“They wouldn’t fucking dare. I’ve scented you all over so they wouldn’t fucking _think_ of laying a hand on you. They can smell a mile away whose mate you are. _Mine_.”

As if to prove it, Solo rubs lightly but meaningfully on her mating gland, murmuring more things too quiet for Rose to hear, although what she can tell is that Rey seems pacified with his response.

“Finally,” Rey sighs and grins through her tears, which are suspiciously dry already. “And you’re _mine_ , Alpha. Now can we please go home?”

“Yeah, okay,” He mumbles. 

She dimples, and Rose suspects that Rey… unlike possibly every single person on Earth, is used to getting her way with this man.

“ _My_ Omega,” He adds sulkily. “ _Mine_.” 

“Yours,” Rey says indulgently as she lets him stand up with her in his arms, looping her own around his neck.

“Benny, can we keep this a secret?”

He growls. “Why the fu—“

“I know! I know, Alpha,” She soothes, kissing his gland. “I just don’t want anyone to get a misunderstanding. You are the boss, you know.”

“Fine, fine.”

Rose panics as her boss starts walking to the door, jogging away and back into the elevator, as she frantically presses ground floor.

She is only truly calm when she is safely back downstairs, and stumbles out of the elevator, as everyone starts to gather around her, akin to wildlife around a watering hole. 

_Rey_ is their ruthless boss’ one weak spot.

And, well— that could definitely be very good.

.

So, Rey Unknown Last Name is basically Christ in female form.

Once everyone realizes she is Solo’s achilles' heel, not one single employee at Snoke’s Law Firm wastes time in using this piece of information to their advantage.

For example: On days when they feel like they’ve had enough of the constant work schedule, maybe Jannah or Hux will ask Rey to bring Dance Dance Revolution from the basement— and she agrees, because that’s just the kind of person she is— and after, Solo can’t say anything about them using it whenever they feel like it, because, of course, then he’d have to punish his mate. 

Rose can now play her favorite tunes on Rey’s ipod and Jannah can put up cute cat posters that Rey drew, and they are safe from the wrath of Ben Solo. Poe and Finn make sure that Solo is nearby when they talk in loud tones with Rey about how the company’s no PDA policy at work is ridiculous, and she agrees. The next day their boss doesn’t bat an eye at the guys spending the day in each other’s arms.

(There are also inevitably times that they mess up, such as when Kaydel gets a little too into pretending they don’t know Solo is Rey’s Alpha, and ponders his admittedly good bone structure out loud. In response, the office is witness to the scariest thing they have ever seen— quiet and tiny Rey glaring at her with a look so furious, so _possessive_ , it almost reduces Kay to ashes on the spot.)

But, you know, it’s a learning curve. And as with all things, they do get better with time.

The thing is, Solo is just, overall, more calm and gentle and happy with his mate around, and that’s something good for everyone.

That is, of course, until all of it comes crashing down.

A few days into paradise at the firm, the male Alphas of the office hit on Rey to make Solo come rushing downstairs in hopes he can answer their questions about last week’s central case.

Which— OK, he _does_ , if a bit _apoplectic with rage_ when he does so. 

Suffice to say, their boss’ sudden good mood is forgotten as quickly as it came.

He works them to the bone for the next few days, stirring simmering resentment in everyone, who are all still too scared to say anything. Poe is the first to break when Solo insists on pushing closing time up to 9:00, and calls everyone for a secret meeting after work.

.

The next day, Rose, Kaydel and a few others innocently ask Rey if she’s seeing anyone(everyone knows at this point by taking even a whiff of her that she’s Solo’s, but for her own sake, they pretend they don’t) to which she looks down and reddens.

“There are a surprisingly large amount of non-douchebag Alphas at the _Chalman’s cantina_ ,” Jannah tells her.

Rey’s eyes widen and Rose knows exactly why. She tries not to snort.

Rey smiles toothily, barely managing to hide her discomfort. It’s kind of adorable. “Oh, definitely, but—“

“Then it’s settled!” Jannah grins. “Rose, Kay, you guys too. 6 PM, don’t be late!”

.

Fifteen minutes into their get together and Solo comes storming in, looking around the club wildly.

When his eyes finally narrow in on his Omega with a bunch of his employees, he instantly strides over to their table.

As soon as she scents him, Rey turns to face Solo, eyes wide in shock as she just lets him pull her into his arms— much to the protest of her coworkers, whom he chooses to ignore— and carries her in a bridal hold to a much more secluded spot in the bar, with her peering adorably up at him the entire way.

By 6:30, Poe and Hux arrive, followed by Finn, Mitaka and a few others who are the central minds on the plan. 

They have fun for a while, drinking to no more tyrannical rule of Solo after this night, and then it is time to put the plan into action.

Slowly, without making it too apparent, the group edges closer to where Rey is holding a very, very drunk Ben Solo in her arms. 

When they are finally close enough that they can get a full view of their inebriated boss, Poe nudges Finn.

“Phone. Now.”

“Oh. But I was playing Candy Crush and I only have nineteen percent left— ”

“Finn, if you don’t give me that phone right now, you are never seeing my naked ass in your bed again.”

“ _I’m_ sorry, see your wha—”

“Don’t try to be cute. This is serious, Pumpkin.”

“ _Fine_.”

He hands it over and Poe swiftly swipes up to the camera function, pressing on the red circle to start recording the scene in front them, shushing everyone.

The recording starts. The scene unfolds.

“Listen, baby,” Solo mumbles as he stares up groggily at Rey.

She caresses his hair softly, rubbing her thumb back and forth over his cheek as he rests in her lap.

“What is it, Ben?”

“Listen. I want two little Bens to come out of you.”

_What. The. Fuck._

This is… turning out to be so much better than they expected.

Finn shakes with mirth, and Jannah and Kaydel have to hold each other to stop shrieking with laughter at what this woman has reduced their once fearsome boss to.

“I—”

“Did you hear that, Rey? Write it down in case you forget. Here, I have a pen. I want two little Bens.”

“ _Ben—_ ”

“And I want ‘em now. I don’t want later to be regert— rerget— regt—“

“Regretful?” She asks helpfully, to which he responds with a pout.

“ _Rey!_ You don’t have to tell me! I can say it. Regertful. No, _Reregetful_. Rugratful. That’s spelled ‘R-I-X-T-F-A…’ Um. ‘T-F-A-E…’ ” He trails off, glaring down at the floor sullenly.

“Oh, my _God_ ,” Rose whispers gleefully, and everyone turns to shush her before they turn back, continuing to watch in awe.

His Omega pinches his cheek in adoring satisfaction and Solo grimaces, giving up. “Just… just write it down, Rey! We can start making ‘em tonight. Tonight’s good, for making ‘em, I mean.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Let’s go. I’m sick of this dumb movie already.” He stumbles over his words, slurring a little.

“Aw, but Ben, there’s still half an hour left,” She laughs, even as she adjusts him onto her back and rises from her seat. Rey must be extremely fit in that tiny body, because she supports Solo’s deadweight on her without too much of a struggle. He mumbles drowsily as he envelopes her from the back with a bear hug and they walk towards the exit together.

Unbeknownst to either, the viewfinder of a phone’s camera follows their trail till they’re too far for anyone of the entirety of the firm’s workforce to see anything.

.

“Conference meeting, in five.”

“...since when did you set the meetings, Dameron?”

“Uh. It’ll just take a few minutes, Boss, and besides, R—Rey wants to go too, in fact, she helped _so much_ —”

“Fine. Make it quick.”

Snoke’s law firm watches with bated breath as Solo walks into the conference room. His eyes harden when he sees Finn’s arm around Rey, and grow dark as she struggles confusedly in his grip(okay— so, yeah, maybe they had to trick Rey into coming here because that was their only chance Solo would come, but it was for a good cause)and Poe knows what this means— it means he’s gotta act quick.

So Poe walks up to the projector, switching on the slides Jannah made yesterday. He clears his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Ahem,” He starts as he meets Finn’s eyes, and gives him a small nod. It’s now or never. 

He might be killed for this but at least they tried.

Poe flips to the next slide, and a list of bullet points flash on screen. “We as the employees of Snoke’s Law Firm demand justice. We are done with the constant tantrums from our CEO, his inability to to ever venture down from his office at the top of this hellish and intimidatingly tall building to answer our questions about cases, and his cold-blooded, heartless stranglehold over this company. We want changes, and we want them now.”

Throughout Poe’s tirade, Solo has been very scarily without emotion as he stares almost politely— but anyone who knows him can tell he’s furious— at the projector screen.

The entire room is dead silent.

“And why,” Solo asks, when Poe finally stops to take a breath, “would you think I would ever, in my lifetime, agree to any of these insubordinate, pathetic demands?”

Poe just nods, closing his eyes as he realizes he’s really doing this, and flips to the next slide. 

The video.

“Listen, baby,” the Solo on screen says.

Meanwhile, the Solo in the conference room’s jaw drops, and his audience titters.

“ _Listen_. I want two little Bens to come out of you.”

Their boss looks as if he’s gone into shock, as he struggles to comprehend what is presently happening.

After a few agonizing seconds, Rey finally breaks out of Finn’s hold, sprinting like a wild thing over to Solo, where she then takes his hand, and swiftly walks him out of the room as the cacophony of “Did you hear that, Rey? Write it down in case you forget”, applause, and cheering fills the office.

.

Solo is absent for the next few days.

Life goes on.

Then, finally, when it’s been about a week, a beautiful old woman accompanies him to the podium in the common area at closing time(now 4:30). She announces that she is Leia Organa— an environmental lawyer who’s been in profession for thirty years— and that she will be taking over the company, which she has renamed the Resistance. 

Solo, Leia explains, will from now on be assistant to HR rep Rey Solo. 

For his part, their former boss looks extremely sullen as he nods tightly, though his lips quirk— just a little bit— when his mate, Omega, love of his life— now wife— Rey, kisses his cheek.

And eventually they do get those two little Bens.


End file.
